


Let Him Eat Cake

by bananaquit



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: The most important part of making wedding plans is, of course, deciding on the cake.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group A [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Let Him Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let There Be Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649160) by [LillysoftheValley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillysoftheValley/pseuds/LillysoftheValley). 



“Can we get on already?” Crowley asked with feigned impatience, pretending as if watching Aziraphale dither about in front of the bakery’s display counter wasn’t as amusing as it actually was. He glanced back at the line of grumpy, impatient people who had started to pile up behind them as Aziraphale took his sweet time making his choice, so focused on all the different flavors of cake that he was oblivious to the commotion he was causing. Crowley hid his smirk and turned back to the angel.

“Oh, it’s so hard to pick just a few flavors to sample. They all look quite scrummy.” With that, Aziraphale looked back up at Crowley with an almost pleading look, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes in that way he did that always made Crowley crumble to whatever he desired. 

Crowley couldn’t completely hide his smile this time, but he gave a dramatic sigh for good measure. “We’ll just take a slice of everything.”   
  
“Everything?” the employee behind the counter repeated with an eyebrow raise of their own. They glanced nervously between the counter and the steadily growing line.

“Yup,” Crowley said, nodding. He bit his lip, half entertained by and half pitying the employee. Aziraphale thanked them profusely as they started boxing slices of cake as quickly as they could. When they went to pay, Crowley slipped them an extra thirty pounds. “Erm… here’s your tip,” he managed.

“Tip?” they echoed, eyes almost popping out of their head. 

_ Poor human’s probably not used to getting tipped at all _ , Crowley thought. He grabbed the precarious pile of boxes that contained the cake slices and started towards the door. As he walked, he could practically feel Aziraphale beaming behind him. After finally fitting all the boxes into the backseat of the illegally parked Bentley, Crowley took his place in the driver’s seat next to Aziraphale and braced himself for the comment he knew was coming.

“You are quite a kind person, you know. Really,” said Aziraphale.

In the past, such a sentiment would have made Crowley bristle, but now all it got out of Crowley was a halfhearted grumble. He moved to hide his blushing face in Aziraphale’s shoulder, but Aziraphale took his face between his hands and held him back to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. By this point, it was getting harder and harder to suppress a smile, so Crowley gave up and allowed a fond one to grace his lips. He stared at Aziraphale for a few seconds like the lovestruck idiot he was, then turned his attention to the wheel. Aziraphale yelped when the Bentley roared to life and Crowley finally broke into a grin.

* * *

They had chosen a gorgeous, green picnic spot in a London park. It was half in the sun and half in the shade of a tree. A stream flowed beside them, the sound of water a calming white noise. Crowley stared intently at Aziraphale as he sampled each flavor of cake. The corners of his lips twitched up when Aziraphale let out one of his signature hums of pleasure or gave a silly little wiggle in that way he did to show he was enjoying his food. Crowley found himself smiling a lot more these days. Strangely, he didn’t mind.

“Made up your mind yet, angel?”

Aziraphale dabbed the edge of his mouth with a napkin. “I’m afraid I’m having a bit of trouble coming to a decision. I think you’d better help me make a selection.” Aziraphale held out a forkful of cake to Crowley, who accepted it and chewed thoughtfully. 

“Mmm. What’s this one called?”   
  
“Red wine chocolate cake.”   
  
“Humans have the right idea, putting wine into everything.”   
  
“I infer that means you like it?”   
  
Crowley nodded. “You’ll be the one doing most of the eating, though. I just get to watch. Should pick whatever you like best.”   
  
“It’s  _ our _ wedding, Crowley. We should find something we both enjoy.”   
  
“The one that makes you happiest,” Crowley said, then swallowed. He was still getting used to the whole “saying feelings aloud” thing. “That’s the one I’ll enjoy the most.”    
  
Aziraphale looked at him a moment before his face split into a smile that made Crowley melt. “Come here, my sweetheart.”    
  
Crowley was helpless to obey and shifted up beside Aziraphale to tuck into his side, resting his head on his chest. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley to hold him there. “Crowley, you’ve spent so long trying to make me happy. I want you to be happy as well.”   
  
“I am happy,” said Crowley. When Aziraphale blinked at him, he continued. “Would I lie to you?”   
  
Aziraphale breathed out and leaned his head on Crowley’s. “No,” he said, smiling. “I don’t suppose you would.” 


End file.
